Swiggity Sway U-S-U-K
by Lucy-Is-Evolving
Summary: So someone did one of these last year so I decided to continue on their legacy and try do one for this year. Warnings will be in each individual chapter but there will be NSFW. (Started this project on the 11th so everything is quite bad quality until chapter 20.) Please review. USUK. Several AU's. Can I actually keep this up for a whole year?
1. A New Year

_Hey there! I saw one of these was posted last year and I decided to do one this year. I am posting this on the 11th of January so the stories up till the 12th will be short and not very good and I apologise for that. Nevertheless I'm really excited for this and I hope I gain your support. As I said the stories will be longer after the 11th._

**1st January 2015.**

* * *

><p>I could hear his steady heartbeat as I lay my head against his warm chest. I felt so content and safe with him and it was impossible to find such security with anyone else. I felt his strong arms tighten around me as he ran his hands through my messy hair. The rain outside battered against the window as if angry it couldn't get in. America would protect me against it; I had nothing to worry about.<p>

I heard him take a deep breath followed by the sound of him taking a sip from his glass. I hadn't even noticed he had taken his hand from my head until then. I sighed, tonight was peaceful and it was rare we ever did something like this. Alfred was usually far too excited about something to sit and cuddle. Tonight was an exception though, it was New Year's Eve and we were waiting on the countdown. Well, at least America was waiting on the countdown. I didn't care much; it was just one more year. It had taken a lot of begging to get him to stay with me tonight instead of going to Prussia's party which truthfully sounded like it would end in disaster anyway.

The whole room was filled with the scent of candles and as I buried my face into America's chest I inhaled deeply. It sent shiver down my spine. He smelled like fresh linen but also like the dirt after rainfall. It was comforting and it was his, I felt my lips curl into a smile as he breathed another sigh.

''Hey, Artie?''. I inhaled and got up, stretching my limbs with a groan. We used our human names when talking to each other, mostly because we called each other by our nation names back when I was still his caretaker and frankly saying it now is still unsettling for us both. I smiled and stroked his cheek softly; he seemed to react as he began to smile as well.

''What do you think is going to happen in 2015?...''. I shrugged and let out a soft laugh. ''That's the point of the thing, not to know.''.

He glanced at the television as he bit his lip, ''I want us to stay together.''. That had taken me by surprise truthfully; I felt my heart beat fast as I leaned over to press my lips to his cheek swiftly. ''Well if it makes you feel better I have no intention of leaving…''.

There was silence for a minute before he turned to face me, his cerulean eyes locked onto mine. I felt my heart skip a beat as he sighed. ''Yeah… that makes me feel a lot better.'' His smile never faltered as the wind began to whistle through the house. A shiver ran up my spine as I cuddled into him again, going back to how we were. I felt drowsiness fall over me but I remained awake.

I wonder what 2015 will hold. Will we still be together? Will we hate each other? I thought about it for 20 minutes straight, not another word was spoken between us as I let sleep take me. Falling asleep in my lover's arms wasn't a bad way to begin the year…

* * *

><p><em>There was a reason I ended this where I did and if I actually manage to write a story a day it will work out. Please review!<em>


	2. Take Me Away

_Hey there! I saw one of these was posted last year and I decided to do one this year. I am posting this on the 11th of January so the stories up till the 12th will be short and not very good and I apologise for that. Nevertheless I'm really excited for this and I hope I gain your support. As I said the stories will be longer after the 11th._

_This one is Angel/Devil AU I hope you like it!_

**2nd January 2015.**

* * *

><p>He was so beautiful.<p>

Day after day and year after year I would watch him. He walked with such elegance and grace, I would try my best to imitate it but I simply wasn't as refined as this angel. It was wrong but he had become my little secret. My obsession and my desire, I yearned for him. I saw what no one else did.

Some may call me a stalker. However I saw myself as in love, desperately seeking something out of my reach. That goddamn gate was keeping my love away from me.

Not for long.

It had been 368 years since I saw him first. That pretty little angel flying around the pure land with so much freedom, he had captured my heart. I watched from a distance. Once a month had quickly developed into once a week which then transitioned into every single day.

I came to the gate every day, hiding just behind the wall. I watched him from there. He guarded the gate and acted like he took it seriously which he didn't. The angel would often slack off in the cutest way possible. Once I even caught the emerald eyed cherub rolling around in the soft clouds under his feet. That was the first time I heard him laugh. I wanted to hear it all the time

I wanted to take him home with me; I could show him a life of pleasure. I often wondered how he would look like as a demon. No doubt in my mind he would be undeniably gorgeous…

I couldn't wait for the day I could call him mine.

If I ever could.

If I was caught outside these gates every measure would be taken to assure I never come back, I couldn't be away from my angel…

After all these years I still don't know his name.

I watched him take his position just behind the gates, his emerald eyes were full of a determination I hadn't seen often. His golden hair swayed in the breeze as he took a noticeably deep breath.

''Demon?... Are you there?''.

His English accent dripped off every word as his voice rang with panic and nerves. My heart would be bursting out of my chest if it still beat. I cleared my throat and spoke quietly and with urgency, 'How do you know I'm here? How long have you known of me?''.

His gaze glanced to the side to catch mine and I felt fireworks go off in my stomach as he seemed to shake, ''Forgive my wavering voice. I am nervous; I should not be speaking to you. You have watched me for years and I you… Demon…? What is your name, pray tell?''.

''Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Angel, I too am nervous… I've been watching you for a long time that is true. It's taken me years to come to terms with my strong feelings for you. I'm in love…''. My palms were sweaty as I shook, how could an angel make my heart's sight blind? I watched him look behind him nervously. ''Alfred. I am Arthur Kirkland, I ask of you… take me from this place. We may only have this one chance before we are ripped apart for the rest of this lonely eternity.''.

The way his eyes looked to mine made my heart melt. ''I'd want nothing more.''

His slender frame slipped between the golden bars as he embraced me, I wasted no time in showing him just as much affection. How many years have we both wasted fawning over each other from a distance when we could have been together?

369 years today.

He was so beautiful and his touch was softer than the finest silk. I wasn't going to wait another day.

* * *

><p><em>Again I'm so sorry the first 1011/12 are going to be short. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!_


	3. Not Enough Love In Your Heart

_I've actually had this one written for nearly a year but never bothered to continue it so I might as well put it in here. Please enjoy._

_US x Fem!UK. (Adult themes.) Human AU!_

**3rd**** January 2015**

* * *

><p>I watched him brag about work as he walked right past my open arms without tending to their desire, I watched him open the fridge without even a tender kiss for his long term girlfriend who had awaited his return eagerly. I just watched as he boasted about how much the secretary tried to flirt with him. I watched. I just watched. I watched as he went on and on and on.<p>

I sighed, what happened to the love? Alfred used to ravish me, treat me like a princess everyday! Now he walks past me like I'm not even there! I walked upstairs making sure to make my footsteps heavy and angry sounding. I slammed my bedroom door. Well. Our bedroom door, however as of late it felt like I lived completely alone, I went to sleep alone and woke up alone. This was not always the case, Oh no…

I remember the days where I would playfully hide under the bed sheets as Alfred laughed and attempted to tickle me. ''Alice~ My angel~'', I poked my head out from under the bed sheets and smiled at my handsome lover. His beautiful blue eyes gazed into my eyes of emerald green, He would then lean over and place a chaste kiss on my lips before slipping under the covers with me and holding me softly while gently kissing my neck, ''It's cold, my angel… but if you will allow me to… I can warm you up…'', I felt the shivers go up my spine as I gave a light moan as response and Alfred would gently lower his head to carefully pull down my panties, the material latched between his teeth as he used them to strip me, He was so gentle, So romantic, so loving…

Was.

In fact when I think back, I don't even think Alfred has kissed me in months…

I took a look around the room and let a tear fall down my cheek, where had it all went wrong? We were in love! We were happy! Then one day it just stopped… He wouldn't pull me into his arms and kiss me when he'd got in from work, He wouldn't compliment me or take any notice on how much effort I put in to look nice for him, He wouldn't kiss me, touch me, love me. Sex? I can't even remember the last time _that _happened!

I sighed and got up from the bed as I heard him shouting at the T.V downstairs. I looked around the room one more time and pulled out a suitcase…

I had made my decision.

A picture on the nightstand caught my eye and I gazed at it as my heart broke into tiny shards of loneliness. It was me and Alfred on a beautiful winter's day, the snow surrounded us but we were close together, sharing a scarf, smiling, happy. I walked over to the picture as the tears fell harder than ever and I laid the picture down. I opened my drawer and began packing up my clothes. I heard Alfred scream at the T.V again he was clearly watching a football game, He didn't even come to check if I was alright when I stormed upstairs, was his selfish needs so important?

I finished up packing my clothes and started packing some makeup and other belongings into my bag without changing my crestfallen expression. Finally I stood up after packing my things and put on my coat and shoes. I looked round the room for a final time and silently wrote Alfred a note, leaving it on ou- No, _the_ bed and went downstairs pausing for a moment to hear Alfred laugh at something, I took a deep breath and opened the front door.

And just like that I disappeared from his life.


	4. A Promise I'll Keep

_I have this uploaded seperatly but I'm also going to put it in here seeing as it's a one shot and means I don't have to write another day here._

_USUK. (Human AU) ALFIE GOES LOOPY._

**4th January 2015**

* * *

><p>The steel wheels of the heavy train made a deafening sound as they came in contact with the tracks. The journey had been long and rather tedious. I utterly loathed the various loud screeches and sounds preventing me from falling asleep. They didn't stop however; the rhythmic clangs and thuds coming from underneath my seat were driving me insane. I was so goddamn tired but the train wasn't the only repetitive annoying sound keeping me awake. I slowly raised my head from the cold table and let my cerulean eyes focus on the man in front of me; his emerald eyes cut me like razorblades as he glared back with a fury.<p>

''Are you listening to me, Jones?''.

I groaned. Arthur hadn't shut up since we boarded the train! I put my head in my hands as he scoffed, ''Oh my god. You haven't heard a bloody word I've said, have you?!''. I listened to the rage in his English accent as I lay my head back down, looking up at him with dull eyes. I studied his face, his bushy brows were furrowed and his bottom lip was pouted slightly. As annoying as he was, he was adorable and I loved him more than anything in the world.

However right now I wanted to go to sleep and he was just pissing me off. With a sigh and an exaggerated blink Arthur turned his head to look out the window. He grumbled words of frustration under his breath. I let out an audible yawn and stretched my arms up into the air as I felt my muscles loosen up. As I put my arms down I let one hand sit on top of Arthur's, He cast an annoyed side glance at the display of affection before turning his attention back to the window.

''There's no need to be a little bitch about it, Artie.''

That did it alright. His head snapped round to face me and his jade eyes burned into my retinas like fire on a winter's night. ''I beg your pardon, Jones?...''. His voice contained unadulterated venom yet he was still holding most back, he spoke between gritted teeth as the hand underneath my own tensed into a fist. Most would cower in fear but I had learned to live with the possibility of my boyfriend brutally murdering me while I slept. Arthur was a psycho and I loved him far too much for my own good, I couldn't count the number of times a little disagreement had turned into a physical fight. I've been hit with more household objects than an Ikea staff member who can't read instruction manuals. As much as we would apologise and make false promises of never hurting the other again we always did. I hated him with every inch of my being, he was stubborn and stuck up and always wanted my attention.

Even though I hated him something about the small doe-eyed Englishman made me want him more than life itself. He was like a drug I couldn't get out of my system. I could feel my heart pound every time those perfect emerald orbs focused on my body as they bubbled with lust, hunger and greed. The half liddled gaze he would send my way as his untidy blonde locks fell over his face like a willow tree on a stormy night would send shocks of excitement throughout my body. The way he would lay on my bed like he owned it in the hopes of sending me over the edge. His pale soft body clothed in only my most beloved bomber jacket as he teased my senses sending me into the highest point of euphoria. I hated him. I hated him with a passion. However every time he whispered my name under his breath or smiled in my direction I fell deeper and deeper in love with him.

I loved him. I loved him more than anyone I had ever met before and maybe that's why I hated him so much. Every day with him was both challenge and a blessing and it was nothing but unpredictable.

''I'm sorry, babe. I'm just tired that's all…'',

His facial features softened as he let out a long sigh. I felt the muscles in his hand loosen under mine as my hand picked his up gently to hold it. Arthur bit his soft, pink bottom lip and let his gaze fall. Something about Arthur was off today, he seemed more sad than usual. I brought a tanned hand up to stroke his cheek as he placed his free hand on top of it. His hands were so small and dainty; he was truly unique and undeniably gorgeous. ''I'm sorry. I won't do it again, I promise.''. Arthur knew I was lying, I always did. He didn't reply instead he retracted his hand and removed my hand from his cheek whilst his eyes searched mine for answers.

''No… Alfred, we need to talk.''.

I felt my heart shatter, those words were possibly the most unnerving and soul destroying words anyone could say. My world had just begun to crash around me and I couldn't stop it. I'd lost any ability to think rationally as my mouth moved involuntarily. ''A-Artie? B-Baby?...''. Arthur stayed silent which didn't make anything better. I felt an agonising churning in my stomach. I didn't know what to say or do. Was he going to leave me? No… No, he couldn't leave… I wouldn't let him leave. My mind was filled with more words of panic than I thought existed. I could feel my mouth start to speak but I couldn't take the time to comprehend what I was saying. I heard the crack in my voice as it wavered and pleaded for mercy. It sounded like broken glass and a relentless storm thrust together, which was pretty much the contents of my brain at that moment and time.

''Arthur, p-please don't leave me… I love you, you're my whole world! You're my everything! I'll change I promise! I'll treat you better! L-Like you deserve! Just please don't leave me, Arthur! I want to marry you! Please god, don't do this to me! Please!''

I couldn't say anymore as my throat closed up, I felt the familiar sting of tears on my cheeks. My whole body had gone numb. My heart felt like it was being squeezed uncompromisingly, like Arthur had plunged his hand into my hollow chest and took a firm grip on my heart as he squeezed and ripped at it like a cold, unfeeling monster. Why was I acting like this? Why did those words affect me this badly? This isn't normal. This isn't natural. Arthur had become an unhealthy addiction and I would surely depart this life unhappily without him. I felt his bottle green eyes burning into my skin as he sat in shock; I stopped myself from looking at him for too long in fear my emotions got the better of me. Arthur looked terrified but also intrigued, he clearly didn't expect such an outburst either.

''Alfred, calm down. I'm not going to leav-'', I stared at him through suffocating sobs and tear stained cheeks. A feeling of exhaustion swept over me but I knew it wasn't over. He stared back with wide emerald eyes as he processed my panicked plea sentence by sentence.

''You… Alfred, You want to marry me?..''.

I had begun to calm down as I felt an overwhelming wave of relief sweep though my body, I was paralysed by the temporary heartbreak I had experienced. ''O-Of course I want to marry you…D-Do you want to marry me?'', I felt sick with worry as Arthur placed his hand on mine. The momentary silence felt like an eternity of loneliness. Arthur smiled softly, tears lacing his eyes as he stuttered out a short reply, 'Y-yes…''.

Suddenly the pain I had felt only moments ago was no where to be found. I felt butterflies flurry in my stomach as I pressed our lips together in a short but meaningful kiss, Arthur didn't hesitate in kissing back. In that moment nothing could've broke us apart. I was deeply in love with Arthur Kirkland… I was going to marry the love of my life.

''Holy shit! There's a person on the tracks!''.

I snapped back to reality and pulled away from Arthur as the rhythmic thudding transitioned to deafening screeches of metal against metal. The whole train flew backwards hurling Arthur towards me at an alarming speed. I could no longer hear the screeches as the train disconnected from the rails and turned on its side, slamming everyone including me and Arthur against the far left wall like animals in a steel zoo. All I could hear was the screams of the other passengers as they called for the ones they loved most, it was deafening. If hell had a soundtrack this was it. I could hear metal crunch and snap like twigs around me as the walls caved in. Excruitiating screams and Arthur's cries were the last thing I heard before I felt the most agonisingly painful blow to my head.

And just like that everything faded to black.

…

When I woke up I could hear nothing but the quiet buzz of electricity. My blurred vision came into focus; luckily my glasses had remained intact. It was a miracle but I was grateful, I wouldn't have been able to see without them. My eyes adjusted and painted the image of destruction that lay in front of me. My screams were lost in my throat, all that left my mouth was whimpers and silent yells. The clouds of smoke and dirt were making their way into my lungs an- Oh! It tickled! A breathy laugh passed through my lips, I was still extremely dizzy. Something was wrong but it all felt so right. I couldn't feel the physical pain anymore. I cuddled into the body next to me, he smelled of mint…

I shot up as a smile crossed my face. It was undeniable, that was my Arthur. ''Artie!''

I held the other close as I inhaled his scent. I loved him so much. I got up and helped salvage his body from the wreck, he was still unconscious and I didn't want to leave him there a minute longer. He had suffered a blow to the head just like I had, luckily I had woke up before him so I could get us somewhere safe. I didn't hesitate in leaving the crash site but I didn't understand why no one else was there. Surely they must have woke up by now…

…

It's been two days since the crash.

Arthur still hasn't woke up. I'm starting to think I should take him to the hospital, I think he's in a coma but every time I decide it's time to take him I see his beautiful sleeping face and I can't. I couldn't leave him all alone in a cold hospital while I stayed home; I love my Arthur far too much to leave him alone.

He looks so peaceful and when I hold him close at night I remember that everything's going to be ok. My Arthur didn't leave me. My Arthur is never going to leave me.

I had decided to be the perfect husband for him.

I cleaned the house everyday without arguments and I cooked Arthur's favourite meals non-stop, of course he never ate them but I could tell he appreciated it! I made the bed everyday while Arthur sat on his favourite chair. As soon as I was finished I put him back to bed. I can't wait to tell him about how I saved him! I can't wait to see his smile as I tell him about all the amazing things I've done! I can't wait! I can't wait!

We're gonna get married, Artie.

…

It's been a week since the crash.

Arthur was getting extremely pale. My poor baby, he hasn't been outside at all. Arthur was also getting skinny but he wasn't hungry. That's ok baby… you take as much time as you need, I'll make you something extra special when you wake up!

I love you, Arthur.

…

It's been two weeks since the crash.

I'm getting really lonely…

I still sleep beside Arthur every night but he doesn't want to cuddle like he used to. It's like he doesn't want me there at all…

But it's ok! Arthur loves me very, very much! We're getting married, you know. I still clean the house every day. I clean the tables until they shine. Arthur's going to be so proud of me!

He always wanted to me clean up. Now I'm doing it all the time! I wonder what he's dreaming about…

…

It's been 3 weeks since the crash.

Arthur, please wake up. Arthur, please it's not funny anymore! I'll take you to the hospital I promise but I just need you to tell me you love me!

Oh, what's the use…? Arthur was angry at me. I know he is! I spilt water all over the floor while cleaning, that's not what good husbands do! I cried for a while… I knew Arthur would be angry. When I went to kiss him goodnight something was wrong, he didn't smell like mint anymore. I had almost forgotten to give him a bath! I had to give him baths twice as much since the crash. It had left him all dirty but I still loved him so I didn't mind bathing him. He looked so precious… how could I resist him?

I can't wait to marry my Arthur.

…

It's been a month since the crash.

Today some men came into our house, I told them to leave but they ignored me. They only left after I threw a lamp at them; they tried to get me to calm down and started talking some bullshit about getting me help. How dare they come in here uninvited?! To Mine and Arthur's home! They nearly disturbed Arthur's sleep! Those selfish bastards…

I heard them talking outside but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I don't care. As long as they stay away from my Arthur!

It's ok, baby…

I'll protect you. No one will harm you ever again.

This is a promise I'll keep.

…

''You'll need to phone the doctor to come get him, he's fucking crazy.'', the ebony haired man snuffed out a cigarette with his foot as the redhead nodded. ''Poor guy… Imagine being in a crash like that…''.

The ebony haired man shot daggers at his associate. ''You feel sorry for him? He's a psycho! He won't let anyone into the house so the police can't get his boyfriend out of there!''.

The redhead flinched back in shock, ''Wait there's someone else in there?! I didn't know!''.

''You didn't know?...''.

'No… He didn't come out of the room.''

A frown was shot at the clueless associate and it didn't take long for dread to fill them both.

''That's because he died during the crash.''


	5. Rubix Cube, Arthur

_I actually wrote this when I was 13. Holy shit I was young. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I was 13 after all. I fixed as much as I could. I figured I would never use this again so I might as well put it here._

_School!AU. (May be offensive as there are some racial and religious topics.)_

**5th January 2015.**

* * *

><p>''So what exactly was his name again?''<p>

The blond punk shifted his eyes to the American teenager at the other side of his tedious English class, His best friend which also happened to be everything he despised. Francis Bonnefoy, was sitting next to the English boy, Who went by the name of Arthur Kirkland, racking his brain for the name of the American,

''Uh… Alex? No… not Alex… Oh! Alfred! He's called Alfred F…. Jones… I think…''.

The English boy nodded with a mischievous smile on his face, ''Alfred, eh?''. He nodded rather slowly, ''So Francis… What do you know about him?''. The French boy shrugged as he fixed his longish blond hair which he took immense pride in, ''Not much… All I know is that he moved here recently because of his mother's work with his brother Matthew Williams, He's Canadian, He's such a shy boy…'', Arthur watched as his friends gaze shifted from the desk to the shy Canadian rather shadily, Arthur rolled his eyes and gave his friend a short jab to the ribs with his elbow, ''I'm not asking about him frog!'', Francis sighed dramatically, ''Oh! So cold Mon copain!'', Arthur sneered at Francis hoping for more answers, The French boy sighed again,

''Yes anyway… He moved here and…Not much… He hasn't got much friends either, He's a rather good target if you are looking for someone to elbow in the ribs!'',

He spoke the last part with gritted teeth as he rubbed his aching ribs, Arthur scoffed a bit, ''Suck it up…'', Francis's eyes widened, ''I do not understand why you are so mean to everyone!'', Arthur snapped his head round to face Francis, His green eyes suddenly sparked into radioactive shards of emerald, ''I am mean to everyone because none of them have to be trusted! Each one a puppet to society…'', He spoke the last part with hatred whilst slowly turning his head to face the teacher, He remained silent after that deep in thought but he never dropped his fiery gaze. Francis sighed, ''You're like a rubix cube Arthur…'', Arthur refused to take any notice of Francis but he didn't need to, Francis knew perfectly well that Arthur was listening to him, ''…You have many different sides to you…'', Arthur now shifted his gaze to Francis whilst remaining in the same position as he was before, Arthur's eyes had become darker, Francis continued, ''…You push away the ones that care about you, You build a wall around yourself, When will you ever learn that is only going to hurt you? What are you expecting? Somebody to come and tell you that you're worth it? When in reality you don't let anybody know a thing about you…'', Arthur focused his gaze back to where it was before, He spoke quietly with reason in his voice,

''It's better that way… Once somebody knows something about you they will twist and manipulate it… I don't want anybody… I don't need anybody… I don't expect anything…I refuse to let it eat me up anyway, It's unimportant…''

Francis sighed again, ''I think you're just scared… This is what I'm saying about the rubix cube… You have many different sides and personalities… You are a very hard person to solve… But once somebody does… They will wonder why they couldn't have figured you out sooner…''. Arthur sighed, ''Nobody will be solving me anytime soon…'', Francis raised his eyebrows, ''Oh no? I don't know about you but I have a feeling that the Alfred boy will be the one to finally figure you out…''. Arthur finally came out of the angered position and gave his friend a bewildered scowl, ''Alfred? Why him? He isn't important he's just like every other average idiot at this school…'', Francis smiled, ''You see you don't know that yet and I'm not saying it will be him, I just have a feeling…'', Arthur nodded slowly and took a deep breath, ''Ok shut up now you're boring me…'', Francis rolled his eyes as Arthur gazed up at the clock, The bell would ring in about 3 minutes, Finally…

Alfred stumbled through the door of his next class, R.E, Or Religious education to those not in the know, He was having a love hate relationship with his R.E class so far, He loved the religious side of it him being brought up in a good (And strict) Christian family, However he hated the seating arrangement, He was sat beside a Russian boy who went by the name of Ivan Braginski, God how he hated him, Ivan was brought up to hate all Americans because of America and Russia's stormy past, It wasn't really Ivan's fault it was thrust upon him and his two sisters, Katysha and Natalya Braginski, Ever since they were fetuses practically, That gave him no right however to bully the living hell out of Alfred, If that wasn't enough just behind him was, Arthur Kirkland, The full-on English Punk rocker who didn't have a nice atmosphere about him at all, He seemed kind of angsty with a big attitude, Of course Alfred hadn't actually had a conversation with him yet, However with the boy wearing black eyeliner, multiple piercings around his ears and tongue with his dirty blond hair messily falling over his face in no particular style, (Literally he looked as if he hadn't brushed his hair at all then got caught in the rain) His hair was straight but messy, He couldn't be sure he was a good decision when it came to making friends, Then beside him was his good friend Francis Bonnefoy, He seemed like a nice enough guy but slightly shady, especially with how he had been looking at his brother Matthew recently, Francis had shoulder length wavy, glossy blond hair, With sparkling blue eyes, He dressed classy and sophisticated and he had a very thick French accent, Infact now that he thought Alfred thought about it everybody in this school had a different nationality and accent, What the hell is this? A high school version of it's a small world after all? Was he supposed to start singing? He better not have to sing! He knew perfectly well when he sings he sounds like a tone deaf cat getting strangled…

He took his seat, Looks like the Russian wasn't in today, now just to check if the European union were in, Alfred pretended to look at the back of the classroom to see where Matthew was, As soon as he turned round he realized Arthur and Francis were indeed in and had been staring at him as soon as he put a foot through the door, He gulped slightly and turned back round, He couldn't help wondering if they had noticed that he was trying to see if they were in or not, He couldn't help breaking out into a slight sweat, He was still new to the school he didn't want to make way too many enemies, way too fast, He silently prayed that they didn't notice, He took out his jotter (Workbook) and pencils and waited for the R.E teacher to appear, That took a little while since the R.E teacher was a bit scatter brained…

Just behind him Arthur was staring intensely at the boy waiting for him to make even a slight mistake, Just so he could note it for future preference, Francis couldn't give a damn about Alfred, Or for a matter of fact Arthur he had turned round to see what the Canadian boy, Matthew, Was doing, Matthew Williams had platinum blond, Fluffy hair, Which had a curl which always ended up on his face no matter how much he tried to slick it back, He had extremely pale skin and lilac eyes, You could have sworn he was a doll, Considering he hardly speaks and just sits in silence all the time...

Matthew knew both English and French considering his father was a French Canadian and his mother was a hardworking American business woman, Francis had always wanted a friend who could talk to him in his home tongue, maybe that's why he was so interested in the boy.

It was just at this moment the R.E teacher came through the door with his goofy glasses and brown hair, ''Hello class!'', The class spoke dull and flat, ''Good morning Mr Macken…'', Mr Macken sighed at the level of enthusiasm in his class, ''Happy as always I see…''. Arthur sighed, ''Damn, This is going to be a long period…'', Alfred heard him and narrowed his eyes, He was interested about hearing Arthur talk considering he hadn't before, He matched his voice up with his face and it fit quite well, Alfred nodded at his own little experiment and then opened an ear to what the teacher was saying…

Straight after this who else to walk through the door but Ivan Braginski…

''Sorry I am late Mr. Macken, I was held up…''

During this sentence, Ivan glared over at Alfred menacingly, Alfred couldn't help but shake a little, ''Damn, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with him today…'', He spoke extremely quietly, He didn't know that just behind him Arthur had heard every word, He shifted his gaze from Alfred to Ivan, He gave a quick smile then it dissolved away as Ivan took his seat,

''They must not like each other much…''

Arthur thought to himself, He took note, He had no idea why he was so fascinated in Alfred. Maybe he really did just want a new target…

As Ivan sat down Alfred started to shake slightly, ''Hey fatty…'', Ivan sneered at him, Alfred turned round to face him his eyes now a deadly shade of blue, ''What did you just call me commie?'', Arthur was sitting behind them in shock, ''Did Alfred just call Ivan a commie!? Oh my god! Ivan's going to kill him!'', Ivan's purple eyes dimmed to grey as he gritted his teeth, ''Did you just insult my people…?'', Alfred's face remained strong but Arthur could tell he was terrified, ''Yes and I'll do it again if you don't turn round…'', Arthur was now giving his full attention to this conversation, He darted his emerald eyes from one to the other, The tension was slowly building now, Ivan scoffed, ''Lay of the hamburgers, You're so fat if you walked past my T.V I'd miss 3 episodes…'', Arthur gasped, Alfred's eyes widened, It didn't help Alfred had been struggling with his weight recently, He was desperate to break down in tears but that feeling soon turned to anger, He lowered his head and gritted his teeth, Balling up his fists, Ivan smiled, ''Did I get to you?'', Alfred before even thinking about it pulled back his arm and crashed his fist onto Ivan's face, Arthur was shocked to say the least, Ivan fell back onto the floor and everybody stopped to look at them,

''Alfred! Did you just hit Ivan!?''

Mr. Macken screeched, Alfred's face suddenly turned to the scared little boy he really was, So many thoughts ran desperately through his head,

''Oh god! I'm going to get in trouble! I didn't mean it, it just happened I don't kn-''

''No, it was me….''

Everyone turned to face the boy that had just spoken, the boy stood up and Alfred couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Arthur Kirkland was taking the blame for Alfred's actions…

Ivan glared up at Arthur in confusion, infact so did everyone else, Mr. Macken sighed, ''Arthur you know that violence isn't permitted in this school!'', Arthur nodded, ''Yes I know sir, I am truly sorry, I provoked him and he provoked me, I take full responsibility for this, I am truly sorry Ivan, I shouldn't have responded the way that I did…'', Everyone was staring in disbelief, The most that ever came out of Arthur Kirkland was swearing and threats, Just there he had a whole paragraph of apology, He hadn't apologized before!

''Right well, Thank you Arthur, I'm going to let you off with it since you seem to understand the graveness of your actions, Umm… Wang Yao do you mind taking Ivan to the nurse's office?'', Yao nodded and carefully got Ivan of the floor leading him to the infirmary, ''And I am sorry for accusing you Alfred…'', Alfred shakily nodded then immediately turned round to face Arthur with wide eyes, Arthur was staring back with a blank expression on his face, ''W-W-Why did you do that? You don't even know me…'', Arthur sighed, ''To be honest I don't know why I did it, But you interest me for some reason, I do not yet know why…'', Alfred nodded and turned back round. Something told him he was going to get more involved with Arthur than he had hoped.


	6. Frumpy Alice and the Jock

_Again I wrote this forever ago. Please review!_

**_6th January 2015_**

* * *

><p>Alice was always one to hide behind a frumpy uniform and a pair of glasses. The idea of showing off your body seemed as distasteful to her as an opera singer performing heavy metal in front of a couple of 3 year olds. What I mean by this is that Alice would pull her long dirty blond hair into an unattractive bun and makeup was a very rare phenomenon when it came to Alice's naturally pretty face. Of course she wouldn't even need makeup but she chose to hide her beauty away behind horrendous thick rimmed glasses. Plus Alice had an amazing body but of course her skirt was always down to her knees and her cardigan was always 10 times too big for her, completely concealing her beautiful curves. This was how she attended classes every single day without fail and by that not only do I mean she never once missed a class I mean she never showed a single person her true potential as a beautiful woman.<p>

Alice attended HetaWorld boarding school and although it was as Alice would put it 'full of gits' she loved just how amazing the learning facilities were. So much so she had now been elected as the school's 'president'. She was stern and quick to enforce the rules however devoted completely to her duties and that is what made her so good at what she did.

It was a normal Friday night and Alice sat in the student council's office alone whilst focusing on her work occasionally stopping to take a sip of the piping hot tea sat on her desk. It was 9PM as Alice tended to be stay back quite late in order to get paperwork finished so it admittedly came as a shock to her when a knock came from the door.

Alice adjusted herself and turned to face the door, ''The door is open, please come in.''. The door creaked open and the rather handsome football captain shyly walked in, 'Hey Alice… Listen I need to talk to you…''. Alice groaned, ''If this is about the football team not getting free massages after every game I'm kicking you out right now.''.

Alfred was tall, handsome and tanned, built well with gorgeous blue eyes and blonde hair. A real American dream accent included. Alice had secretly admired him for years but so did every other girl on campus.

''No it isn't about the team, Or the school.. I guess you could say it's about you…'', Alice raised a brow in question. ''Me?'',

''Well, Yeah… You.''.

Alice began to listen intently, ''I will not participate in a bikini car wash to gain fun-''.

Alfred swiftly cut in, ''Nah nothing like that… although I would pay for it. I reckon you'd look good in a bikini.''. His blue eyes scanned Alice's clothes as if he was trying to see through them, Alice's face lit up a bright shade of red. ''Shut up! Just hurry up and tell me what you have to say!''.

He laughed awkwardly and smiled, ''Damn, Ok yeah sorry… Well… I want you to go on a date with me.''

Alice practically fainted. Her heart beat fast as she stuttered out a pathetic reply, ''You want to go on a date with me? W-Why not a cheerleader?''. Alfred rolled his eyes, ''To be perfectly honest those girls have been with every guy on the team apart from me. You aren't like that. You're special. You're really beautiful and so fucking smart… Yeah… I want to go on a date with you.''. He seemed to kick his feet back and forth as he awaited an answer only to be met with a chaste kiss on the cheek and a sweet English accent.

''Tomorrow at 8. Don't be late and I promise I'll dress up~''.


	7. Stay In Your Bed

_This is a more serious one. Theres mentions of sex and a lot of swearing including depressing themes._

**7th January 2015**

* * *

><p><em>There is no difference between the two soul-destroying emotions, you can only watch as they slowly consume you, rendering you defenceless and weak. You feel the ache slowly throb and grow inside your chest until you feel empty. One glows a burning passionate red, the other, obsidian black. The worst is you don't realise you are falling until you hit the cold, hard ground and the pieces of what you used to be shatter and disperse into thin air. The two states of mind can be life-ruining enough when working unaccompanied. Together, they are a deadly combination, a war between your heart and mind. A never-ending hell inside your head. The worst is you must keep your composure on the outside while on the inside you feel every part of who you were being slowly chipped away like a time-bomb awaiting impending detonation.<em>

Arthur.

_Surely I shouldn't want to lose all feeling._

Arthur?

_Have you ever been so miserable it physically hurts inside?_

Arthur!

_It feels like you're wasting away, you're starving; you're empty except you don't need food because you're hungry for something completely different…_

Jesus! Arthur not again! Are you ok?!

_You don't even know what you need maybe if you knew the pain would go away.  
><em>  
>Arthur can you hear me? Please get up!<p>

Hmph… Funny.

Arthur!

The pain will never go away.

* * *

><p>I awoke to the irritating beep of my alarm clock and the suns glare draping though my window. I felt the familiar burn heat up my body in several places. I let out a stressed sigh and winced in pain as the bed sheets created friction with my bruised and broken body. I groaned and stood up but I could feel my legs shaking and throbbing as I dragged myself out of the warm haven that was my bed. I had school today and not only that but I was one of the 'fortunate' students who had to take the school bus. My body continued to ache as my eyes struggled to focus in on my surroundings, I sighed deeply in both pain and regret as I lifted the black frames from my bedside table and slipped them onto my face, much better, At least I could see now. I hate my glasses, to be fair I do have the in fashion black 'Nerdy' ones everyone tends to go on about and they look great on everyone except for the obvious exception of me.<p>

I looked at my bruised form in the mirror each wound displaying shame.

_How could you let him use you again?_

_He doesn't love you._

_You're a game._

_He's using you._

_Slut._

_Whore._

_Faggot._

_Bitch._

_Just kill yourself._

_He'll never love you._

On second thought, I'm not going.

It had been like this for months. I would sleep for extended periods of time; I was hardly going to school at all anymore. I could either hardly eat or couldn't stop. Just the other day I spilled some tea and cried for an hour. I can't continue living like this; the thoughts that plague my mind have become extremely hateful and I can't fight them off much longer.

It all started when I fell in love with him.

It all seems so sad… like a fictional story. It was true, I had fell in love with Alfred and I spent so much time pleasing him that I lost myself. Nearly every day I would wait for him in the library and he would come back to my house. We would engage in casual sex before he would leave.

Sometimes he would stay; he'd fall asleep beside me. That was the most difficult part. I'd feel so safe and so happy but when I woke up the next morning he will have already left. No note, no goodbye…

It's not like I deserved one.

I was just a fuckbuddy to him. A game. He just needed the sex and I was the only one stupid enough to give it to him, not even the cheerleaders would spread their legs so willingly. I'd fell so hard for him that I'd do anything just for his attention. I was even lending him money…

As I looked at my reflection in the mirror again a pool of anger began to bubble inside me. I balled my fists as I began to shake with anger. How dare he! How dare he treat me like that! My eyes scanned my room as they locked onto some of my old punk clothes. They were quite revealing for men's wear but they no doubt made me look fucking gorgeous. I felt a smile appear on my face through the anger. Oh yes…

I'll show him. I'm Arthur Kirkland, bitch.

I'm the hottest thing you'll ever see.

And you will _never_ use me again!

* * *

><p>I nervously chewed at my nails as I held my phone in my hand. It's time to come clean. I have to tell him. I can't keep fucking him knowing that he doesn't feel about me the way I feel about him. I love him… and if that means I have to lose him I guess that's what's gotta happen. I shouldn't have kept this going so long. I'd been staying longer than I should have lately and when I wake up with him beside me it takes everything I have to leave. If I stayed it would only mean an awkward confrontation and inevitable rejection.<p>

I text it all out, everything I wanted to say to him. As I read it over I felt the unease in my stomach grow.

''_I love you.''_

''_I'm sorry.''_

''_I want us to be more than whatever this is.''_

''_Let me take you out. I want to be your boyfriend…''_

''_I know I've betrayed your trust…''_

''_You're fucking beautiful.''_

''_I should've told you this sooner.''_

''_If you never want to see me again I understand.''_

''_I fucked up.''_

''_I want to try again.''_

''_You're so fucking gorgeous.''_

''_I'm sorry I used you.''_

''_I just wanted to be close to you.''_

''_The next time I wake up in your bed I want you to wake up with me.''_

''_This is fucking pathetic, I can't tell you in person…''_

''_I love you.''_

''_I love you.''_

''_I love you.''_

''_I love you, Arthur Kirkland. Please don't hate me. It would shatter my fucking heart, babe''_

Before I even knew what I was doing I pressed send. At the exact same time I jumped as the doors to the library opened. I was too late! He's going to get the text while I'm with him!

I'm such a fucking idiot! How could I let this ha-

Holy shit.

My eyes trailed over Arthur's body with a lust I didn't even know I had. I felt my heart beat like a drum as he walked towards me with a fire in his eyes. I took a few steps back, why did he look so angry? Why was he dressed like that? Not like I'm complaining… He looks gorgeous. Why now? This is the worst possible thing he could be wearing while he tore my heart apart!

''I'm not going to be a game to you anymore, Jones! I've had enough being your toy!''

His voice was filed with venom and I felt immeasurably guilty about letting my eyes wander to the purple hickeys hidden under the lace of his top. I left them there. That was the worst part. It just made me want him more. My head was bursting with all the ways I was going to apologize but I was frozen there in fear. I watched his eyes burning into mine as he waited for a reply but no matter how much I tried I just couldn't produce one.

''Don't you have anything to say for yourself?!''

As if on queue his phone went off, I felt my heart stop and I almost wished it really had. That was my message. Arthur was going to know. Arthur was going to hate me. I didn't mean to use him! I really didn't! How else could I have got him to spend time with me?! Whenever I got close to telling him the truth he would kiss me and I'd forget my own name! I couldn't even think straight! Now he was going to know. He was going to hate me for the rest of his life. I'll never be able to make it right and treat him how he deserved. This is my fault, This is all my fau-

''Alfred…''.

I snapped back to reality and paled considerably when I saw that his eyes were glued to his phone. He looked up at me all of the anger gone. Was he… crying?

I couldn't think on that one anymore as he threw his arms around me. I felt relief pour over me like a warm shower as I wrapped my arms around his soft pale figure.

''God, you idiot! I've been tearing myself up about this for months! I love you too, goddammit!''.

That's when I finally found my words. I held him tighter and smiled as I inhaled his scent. ''I'm sorry… I want to take you on a real date. I promise next time I fall asleep with you in my arms I won't leave. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry.''. He pulled back and laughed through the tears dripping down his face. I carefully wiped them away as he smiled, ''What do you mean next time? I'm still taking you home with me today!''.

I kept my promise.

It's been five years since then and every single time I woke up in his bed I had stayed.

He's the best boyfriend I have ever had and hopefully ever will.


	8. Brotherly Love

_Have some Anti!USUK and some Scotland! I actually come from Scotland and I should probably clarify when we say ''cunt'' we don't usually mean a female body part it's now slang. (Anyone = Any cunt) (Everyone = Every cunt) It's actually quite comedic so I thought I'd add it in to teach you all that Americans aren't the only one butchering the queen's English. Review!_

**8th January 2015**

* * *

><p>It was dark and quiet. The only sounds that could be heard was the rain coming down slowly and calmly and Arthur's footsteps as he walked down the dark alley alone, The only light he had was the moonlight and the familiar orange glow of the streetlight which twisted in the puddles reflection as the rain bounced off the pavement.<p>

Arthur acknowledged this, He found it rather beautiful but he didn't know why. He smiled faintly as he walked, entranced as he dug deep into his thoughts.

Arthur eventually came to his destination, why did it have to resort to this?

Arthur stood outside the small cottage in the middle of an immeasurable countryside; It looked intimidating at night…

He took a deep breath, He was frightened…

Arthur knocked on the door shakily before tightening his grip around his suitcase. He started to feel the cold now that he was standing still, Wow it was freezing…

The door opened revealing a very tired looking Allistor. ''The fuck are you doing here? Do you know how late it is?!" Arthur gulped fighting back tears, how could he explain? Arthur just let it out, the tears cascaded down his cheeks as Allistor pulled him into the house. Arthur sat beside the fire as he shivered and sobbed loudly.

''Oh Artie… He didn't…'',

Arthur nodded as Allistor growled and carefully laid Arthur's suitcase to the side. Arthur continued to sob into his hands as Allistor closed the door, ''That American scumbag cheated again…?''. Arthur's strained sobs were enough to confirm that harsh reality. The red head sighed and sat beside his brother, stroking his hair lightly. ''I'm sorry, Artie… I've told you once and I'll tell you again. You are far too good for him.''. Arthur's sobs died down to sniffles. ''That's a lie! I'm nothing without him!''.

The Englishman stood up and sniffled loudly, ''He's probably fucking someone else right now.'' Allistor flinched at that. He had begun to get really fucking angry with his brother's boyfriend. Without hesitation Allistor pulled a crowbar from the umbrella stand and began to down an abandoned bottle of Vodka that was on the living room table.

Arthur turned to face Allistor with a puzzled expression and a tear stained face. ''Allistor, what are you doing?''

Allistor grunted and opened the front door. ''He won't be fucking any cunt after I bash the fucker's head in.''. Just like that he left, slamming the door behind him.

Arthur knew fine well Allistor wasn't lying.

That didn't mean he was going to stop him.


	9. Runaway Baby

_This was actually a Jeff the killer x OC story but I tweaked it and made it USx Fem!UK. This is probably going to be the longest chapter I ever write._

_US x Fem!UK. Kinda ooc Alice. Psycho murdering Alfie. Sexual themes and swearing._

**9th January 2015**

* * *

><p>I ran.<p>

I kept running, My heart was pounding in my chest. I loved that thrill, The adrenaline rush of irresistible free will. I could still hear the beautiful screams ringing through my skull. Was I sorry? I wish I was, Maybe then I could say I had a shred of sanity left within me, However, I do not.

I could hear my own footsteps syncing with the beating of my fast-paced, throbbing heart.

Funny that.

I may be a monster with no shred of humanity, regret, love, sanity, mercy, or any sense of decency; However, I am still just as human as my victims. I have a heart, I have emotions, I have a life. Although, I am about as worthy to be called a human being as even the dirtiest vermin are.

And of course I find a sadistic pleasure in knowing that, I enjoy this, I enjoy this immensely. Knowing that to many I am considered a malicious entity that could not possibly be human simply because of how malevolent I am, How repulsive, sordid and revolting I am, How many innocent lives that I have taken simply for my own sick pleasure. I'm the hunter, Once I take one life, I crave another, Then another, Then another. I need to kill to survive. I intend to do so. Nobody can stop me. I am unstoppable.

My legs slowed down as my breath caught up with me and I found myself unable to continue running, This is where being human has it's disadvantages. I stopped and panted heavily trying to regain my breath. I felt the sweat trickle down my face and build up around my hairline and forehead, Then I felt it on the back of my neck and down my chest. I was becoming far too hot. I looked around the dark, desolate woods I seemed to have found myself in.

Nice place, Quiet, Calm. I lifted the blood-stained, hooded jumper off my body and threw it to the ground beside me. The cold air hit my bare chest and I sighed in relief, Just where the hell am I? I threw my knife aside to lay with my discarded bloody mess of a hoodie. I scanned the woods some more but I could hardly see, I only had the light of the full moon to go by. I ruffled my dirty blonde hair slightly un-nerved by the protruding darkness that was pulling me in, Begging to be noticed. I noticed, Oh I noticed. You would think that for a serial killer like me darkness would be a beautiful thing, Comforting even. No, No I detest it. Darkness is the one thing that gets to me, I never really knew why but I always thought just because you can't see something, doesn't mean it's not there.

I was right.

I growled lightly and rolled my shoulders before something caught my eye in the distance. I looked down at my knife, I fixated my gaze onto it, I didn't want to see something I wish I hadn't, I still refused to glance up but I could hear breathing and high-speed footsteps that were getting clos-

''What the hell am I doing?'',

I growled quietly to myself, I am a feared serial killer, recognized internationally for my murders! What have I to be fearful of?! I had cooled down but the sweat still trickled down my fully-exposed chest and I could see my tanned skin glowing because of a combination of sweat and moonlight, I stood in the forest's clearing seething with anger. ''Show yourself!'', I yelled.

No reply, However I could distinctly hear footsteps and shuffling of leaves. I wasn't about to be taken down so easily, I tried to pin-point where the noise was coming from but I could only decipher a general direction. I heard more heavy breathing as a figure darted out of the bushes that were directly behind me. I turned round quickly grabbing my knife from the floor and pointed it directly at whatever was running at me, I heard a sickening crack as the figure fell over in pain. It all went silent as the figure lay there motionless, It was too dark to make out any features at all, It was just a motionless silhouette of black.

I growled and walked over. As I walked over I started to make out the figure of a girl, She didn't look hostile or dangerous, I let my features soften as I tucked my knife away turning the girl over so I could see her face…

I froze as my pounding heart turned to rock, I felt as if I was about to throw my frozen heart up…

She was beautiful, like a guardian angel, I've never seen a young woman as strikingly beautiful before and I have seen many women of varied sizes, races and ages. I killed most of them but I guess that's to be expected.

I started to inhale deeply as I looked up. Scanning the woods I realized we were unaccompanied, completely alone. I looked back down at her and swiftly scooped her up into my arms. It's moments like this I sought after death as punishment for being human, Self-centred emotions and urges, Yearning to indulge in needs and wants. I detest it. It doesn't occur frequently but still I cannot restrain my human nature forever. I walked over to my hoodie still with her in my arms.

I cautiously set her alongside my hoodie which lay discarded on the filthy woodland dirt. I picked my hoodie up and carefully put it on her, zipping it up. She looked innocent, endearing. The knowledge that the article of clothing in question belonged to me sent a bizarre rush down my body starting from the tip of my head working all the way down and it felt so good. The reality that the hoodie had blood chaotically strewn all over it forced my body to growl with lust, I cannot comprehend why. Perhaps because witnessing somebody so untainted and pure in something so malicious and sinful drove me insane like the sick little bitch I know I truly am. I had a lot of questions for this cherub lying peacefully before me however if it meant gazing at her face I would not mind how long it took for them to be answered.

* * *

><p>''Hello and welcome to the news at 10, 6 more women have been brutally murdered in the south-west. Police believe the recent murder streaks are all connected, They have no confirmations or leads but they believe that this may be more than one person as of the sheer number of deaths. The corpses of the deceased are too graphic to be shown on live television. The police have not been able to find any evidence or suspects bringing this case to a standstill, The police can only hope the serial killer may slip up and leave behind evidence but until then they are sitting ducks, How many murders will there have to be until this monstrosity is caught?'',<p>

I turned off the T.V and sighed to myself, The earth is a pitiless place…

I stood up and picked my phone up from the counter reading the time, It was quarter past 10. My mother ought to have been home two hours ago! It's getting dark and I don't plan to sleep in this house alone, particularly with a serial killer prancing around like he owns the bloody place! I rubbed my eyes carefully making sure I didn't smudge my makeup, I was proud of how I had done it today. Ask any woman they would understand the sheer joy of getting your eyeliner wings perfect and even. However I didn't do wings today, I was mucking around with some of my grandmothers old makeup. She has so many captivating things; she had a powder that made your face quite pale. I remember the day she gave it to me, She told me in her day no-body wanted to be tanned, Pale was beautiful, It showed you were rich enough to stay inside out of the sun instead of working outside getting a tan like the poor workers used to. I myself thought pale was beautiful; it shows an innocence and purity, much alike to a doll.

I had put the face powder on not forgetting my neck and then rummaged for anymore interesting things. I had found some more makeup and decided to try it out, I covered my eyes in a white glittery eye shadow that resembled Christmas tinsel or glistening snow. I genuinely looked like Casper's long lost sister, I decided to just use my old trusty black eyeliner for the rest of my eyes, I applied it slightly under my eye and added a tiny flick at the edge, I was not prepared to mess up some wings and have to take everything off to try again! I applied mascara and considered putting on some fake lashes, I decided against it because let's be serious who was I trying to impress? It's just too much effort if you aren't planning to get a number or two. My eyelashes are naturally very long and thick so there wouldn't really be a need in the first place, I would just end up looking like one of those train wrecks from jersey shore. Not like I watch that or anything…

I carefully put on a pale pink lip gloss and took a step back admiring my handiwork. I was really happy about how it had turned out I nearly cried with joy, But that would have been bad since I would only have ended up crying all my effort away.

I looked in the mirror after recalling the antics of this morning and smiled, It still looked great, My gran really knows some good makeup brands I'll give her that. My hair however seemed to have lost it's bounce, Why must a woman's life be filled with such hardships? I took my hair down from its bobble. My hair was a dark shade of blonde. I was hoping to dye it red so it would resemble a velvet cupcake. My blonde hair was still very vivid just a dark shade. My hair is relatively long it goes down to my lower back and it is quite smooth and silky to the touch, The benefits of L'Oreal hair products, Am I right ladies? I decided to tie my hair into some cute bunches however I decided to tie the bobbles below my ear so my hair waterfalled down my shoulder going just past my breasts and my side fringe covered my left eye so that it didn't look just as childish but more 'Adorably cute but sexy' and it was working, Not to brag or anything.

I looked down at my attire; my skirt was quite short… I had a creamy white outfit on, It consisted of a creamy white Victorian style top with a collar embroidered with diamonds and pearls, Over this I wore a pastel pink lace up corset. I enjoy old, Victorian type things which is something I share in common with my grandmother, My mother however doesn't approve, She claims she wants me to be normal, Like the other kids, But sweetie, where's the fun in that? My skirt was a short creamy one that puffed out slightly, I looked like jailbait but to be honest I kind of liked it that way… I also had on a cream pair of suspenders paired with cream over the knee socks, The joint between the socks and the suspenders had a little light pink heart on all four of the joining up points. And my shoes were a light pink pair of very tall, gothic Lolita type high heels. I was very proud, Cute but sexy and in a weird way I enjoyed being a bit of a slut, I enjoyed messing with boys heads. I'm still a virgin however, I tease but have never done anything I would regret, Honestly I'm waiting for love, Maybe not true love, But who needs true love, as long as you love me truly? I haven't found that yet but I'm in no hurry and apparently neither is my prince charming… Poor bastards probably stuck up a tree.

Suddenly my phone bleeped signalling I had a text message, I picked up my phone realizing it was from my mother. It read ''I'm just coming home but I'm a bit lost, I think I'm at the entrance of the woods? Mind coming to get me, love? Xxx'', I sighed, My mum is such a tosspot… As I got my light pink leather jacket and slipped it on I turned off all the lights in the house and put my phone and house keys in my pocket. I left the house locking the door behind me, Not as if I needed to we are about 2 miles away from any other house. We live in a small cottage near the woods, It's beautiful there. I walked up to the entrance of the woods and took out my phone reading over the text message again. Wait… Wait a minute…

My mum NEVER sends kisses at the end of her texts…

I felt my stomach do flips as I saw someone lying on the grass by the entrance of the woods. No… No way… No it couldn't be…

All that was going through my head was the news report earlier but those deaths had all occurred today… No… No… This is a trick… She can't be! I walked over to see my mother lying on the grass she looked motionless but I couldn't tell if she was dead or not. I gulped and took her hand not feeling a pulse I turned her round to see that her neck had been slit…

I didn't move, I didn't scream, I didn't cry…

I would have but I had bigger things to worry about, I could grieve later but right now I knew it wouldn't do any good, My mum would want me to carry on and be safe and that's what I have to do because right now I was frozen in fear, I'm a smart girl and smart girls know that if my mum had been dead for more than 2 hours…

Who the fuck sent the text?

I wanted to throw up, Just from knowing that the text was from someone else, Most likely the person who killed my mother sickened me. I could hear footsteps coming from inside the woods they were fast and they were running away.

I don't care if I die trying I'm going to find the bastard who killed my mother.

I got up and blew my mum a kiss goodbye, She's going to a better place now. I began to run after the footsteps however my heels made it practically impossible to go too fast. I didn't care I had to keep going, I wasn't going to let them win. I slowed down and stopped behind a bush breathing heavily, I heard a voice obviously a teenage male one call out, ''Show yourself!'', He growled, I hadn't seen him yet but he sounded scared, Maybe the killer was after him too! I took a deep breath and charged out the bush towards the boy but my vision was clouded over by wallowing tears and I couldn't see him at all, I refused to cry, I kept running but the heels proved to be victorious as I fell to the ground with a crack. I think I tripped over a tree root. I breathed heavily as my vision blurred I could feel the boy waking over to me but I never saw him.

I was out cold before I could even glimpse at him.

* * *

><p>I picked her up again walking with her in my arms through the woods until I found an exit, I decided to rent a motel room, It would mean that not only would I be able to talk to her when she woke up but I could also kill any common hookers or truck drivers on the grounds to calm my desire for blood. I walked into the reception area and the cheap looking tart behind the counter reeled her head in disgust when she saw me, ''You aren't exactly a babe yourself, sugartits…'', I growled, The woman sneered at me and handed me a room key, ''That will be £57. Jesus, take a bath. Not even your mother could love a face covered in that much dirt!'', I glared at her as my temper rose, ''What did you just say you whore? My mother's dead!'', The woman was suddenly stuck with fear as I set the girl in my arms down on the floor before pulling my knife out my trouser pocket, The woman stood up, ''Sweetie look I'm sorry, I was just messing with ya!'',. I wasted no time in killing her. I swiftly cut her throat watching her body fall to the floor in a lifeless heap, I took a deep breath in, The adrenaline rushed through my veins, it was an almost orgasmic rush. I shuddered and picked the girl up off of the floor and carried her to the motel room, I unlocked the door and set her on the bed, only one bed? Well then…<p>

I locked the door and tossed the keys aside. I was exhausted. I didn't really know what to do with this girl but oh god did she look attractive… I growled at how stupid I was being, Feelings like this are gonna get me in a lot of trouble and I know it! I took off the girls shoes as I took my hoodie and her jacket off her, She would be uncomfortable with them on… I didn't really want to touch the corset or anything else… only because she looked so goddamn delicious in them! I wanted to kick myself for that… I lay on the bed beside her but resisted touching her, She was going to get enough of a surprise when she woke up anyway, she didn't need me touching her too…

I curled up and sighed before falling asleep.

* * *

><p>I gradually opened my eyes and stirred around uncomfortably, Where the hell am I? All I can recollect was running through the woods and th-<p>

All the memories flooded back, My mother, The news report, The boy, Everything just came back, Was it a dream?

I sat up and looked around; I was undoubtedly in a motel room. How did I get here? I was sure I would be dead by now…

I looked over seeing my shoes and jacket on the floor beside a dirty hoodie. I looked to the window an- Wait. Hoodie? I got out of bed and carefully walked over to it picking it up, this isn't mine! It's all mucky and it has… is that blood?! I gazed at the hoodie in fear, Who brought me here? Why am I here? Surely they wouldn't leave this behind…

''Excuse me doll, but that's my hoodie…'',

My whole body tensed up, ''I didn't notice anyone when I woke up, I don't even have the chance to run anymore!'' My mind screamed at me, I was too afraid to look round but the owner of the voice clearly wanted me to, He was waiting until I did before he said anything else to me. I put the hoodie down refusing to look behind me, I felt the tears well up in my eyes, ''I'm not going to hurt you, dollface…'', I shakily turned round to see a blue eyed boy sitting on the bad casually. His hair fell over his face. He wasn't wearing a shirt; Wow his skin was tanned… He was built to last too… He was skinny don't get me wrong but his abdominal muscles were sculpted by gods, He obviously ran a lot… I blushed and looked down, ''Sorry for touching your hoodie, I'm just really confused… Where am I?'', The boy got up and walked over picking the hoodie up from beside me and putting his hand in the pockets, ''You're safe that's all you need to know…'', I breathed erratically, I was afraid of this boy. I didn't know why but he smelled of danger, You could sense just by standing beside him he was dangerous and not to be fucked with. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter from the hoodie's pocket before tossing the hoodie to the side. I folded my arms angrily, ''I want an answer! Where am I!?'', The blonde haired boy turned away from me and lit up a cigarette slipping it in his mouth. ''You're with me… That's where you are…'', He took a big drag and he let out a whimper of satisfaction. The smoke began to shroud him making him look even more mysterious and mystifying…

''Turn round and look at me!'',

The boy gave out a dark laugh before turning round and flicking his hair out of his face. I gasped in shock; I've never seen someone like this before… ''Oh my god what happened?! Who did this to you?! Was it that killer?!'', the boy smirked before taking a few more drags from his cigarette, ''Yes…He did this to me…'', He smirked at me looking me up and down, this boy's torso wasn't the only thing that was tanned… His face was extremely tanned and his eyes were dark blue and shadowy like the night sky. I looked away fixing my gaze on the bed. He had a large faint scar on the ride side of his face, undoubtedly carved with evil intent from his forehead to his cheek. It seemed to be diminishing; it wasn't really visible anymore but it was a shock at first glance… Still they looked unfathomable; the pain must have been insufferable… He looked sleep deprived but…

Handsome…

I took a noticeable deep breath which caused him to look at me in a bewildered manner; I lifted my gaze to him as he put out his cigarette, His eyes not leaving mine. This was… I… handsome? I said handsome? That's sick! I couldn't be attracted to him! I mean look at him I-

'I know what you're thinking...'',

I felt ever blood cell rush to my face, ''W-What?'', He took a deep breath, ''What's your name?'', I looked him up and down, ''You haven't given me any answers so why should I tell you my name?'', He shot me an enticing smirk, ''Mmm… feisty for such a cute little doll…'', I blushed and just from instinct I tried to pull my skirt down slightly which attracted his attention and he directed his gaze to my legs, He smirked and raised an eyebrow, ''Now kiss me if I'm wrong but you did that on purpose didn't you doll face?'', I blushed, Shit why did I wear something so short!? ''No I didn't do it on purpose you fucking creep!'', He bit his lip and looked into my eyes, ''So you owe me a kiss, babe?'', I grabbed one of my shoes from the floor and flung it at him, ''Shut up!'', It hit his chest with a great force and he fell back,

''Shit!'',

He stood there holding a hand over where he had been hit and everything went silent. All that could be heard was a growl coming from the adolescent boy, A malicious evil growl, ''Mm… Doll face you shouldn't have done that… Do you know who I am?'', He never looked up but I took a few steps back, ''N-N-No..'', I froze as he pulled a knife from his pocket, How could I not have seen that?! ''My name is Alfred…. But you can just call me…'', He looked up at me and fixed our eyes together in a frozen glare, His eyes were filled with madness, Bloodthirsty, He was fucking crazy!

''Why you can just call me the killer …''.

* * *

><p>I heard some shuffling about and woke up slowly realizing the girl was playing around with my hoodie, It was weird to see her moving… I think my brain had just convinced me she was a china doll which wasn't actually alive… She was just there to look pretty, However here she was examining my hoodie. I never noticed how small she was…<p>

She's very small and rather… curvy? … Her legs were thin but not that thin… She has a great ass I'll give her that, It wasn't huge or fake, it was small but round and the internal adolescent teenager inside me was begging to feel it … with a perfect ass like that her legs just look fucking delicious, I held back a growl of inevitable arousal, She had a tiny waist, Probably from all the corsets… It was perfect though, especially on a girl so adorable and tiny… She didn't have much when it came to tits… But let's face it, No-body's perfect but she was pretty damn close… They were probably…Uh… B or C? This is just going by looking at her so I can't be sure… Looks like a C to me though… But I could be wrong, I just remember my mother taking me shopping for stuff like this so I'm pretty clued up… Ugh… So glad I killed that bitch…

I snapped out of gazing at her and smirked before speaking, ''Excuse me doll, but that's my hoodie…'', I heard her whimper, I could tell she was really frightened, She didn't turn round. I sat waiting, I don't know why but I was yearning to see her face…

''I'm not going to hurt you, Dollface…'',

I looked down in defeat, I don't know why it hurt me to know she was scared, and usually I took such a great liking to fear…

I sat in silence. I heard her shuffling around and whimpering quietly, Was she crying? I couldn't tell…

''I'm sorry for touching your hoodie..'',

Fuck, her voice! She was English! Her voice was quite low and sexy which was completely unexpected! It didn't suit her face at all! At least from what I had already seen of it… I could hear a slightly cute ring to her voice, When she was scared her voice rose slightly… ''I'm just really confused… Where am I?'', I got up, ''you're safe that's all you need to know…'', Fuck I need a smoke to calm me down… I walked over and picked up the hoodie taking out my cigarettes and lighter. I felt her looking up at me but I couldn't look at her, Not yet…

I tossed the hoodie aside as the blonde haired angel spoke up with an angry tone. ''I want an answer, where am I!?'', Mmm… feisty too? I turned round and lit up the cigarette taking a drag, ''You're with me that's where you are…'', I fully intended to fuck around with this little cutie… I want to see her get angry…

''Turn around and look at me!''

It was working evidently; I loved the fire in her voice. I felt like one of those sluts because right now, Even though I knew it was so wrong, I desperately wanted more, I was aching for her to get angry. I was craving to be whipped into place by this beauty. But that can just stay as one of my dirty little fantasies for now…

I did as I was told and turned round looking her in the eye.

Oh god…

I thought she was beautiful before, This was a whole different level of beauty… She had big green eyes and was looking at me in shock, It was fucking adorable and I loved it. I don't care how wrong this is anymore…

''Oh my god what happened?! Who did this to you?! Was it that killer?!'',

Mmm… Well my darling that's a funny story…, ''Yes…He did this to me…'', Now this is interesting, She isn't scared… She's worried… for me? She looked at me taking in every detail of me she was trying to form an opinion on me; I guess I formed an opinion on her too. She looked away from me and was clearly deep in thought. She took a deep breath and I just looked at her. She was…

Blushing?

What? What the fuck? Why is she blushing? I sighed, ''I know what you're thinking…'', I know… She hates me… I know she hates the way I look, everybody does. I loved it so much at the time… ''W-What?'', She stuttered out, I just remembered I don't actually know her name… ''What's your name?'', I asked, ''You haven't given me any answers, so why should I tell you my name?'', Fuck here's that attitude again… I just shot her an enticing smirk, I wanted her to want me. ''Mmm… feisty for such a cute little doll…'', She pulled down her skirt a little, It was very short, Not that I'm complaining of course because she looked fucking delectable. I found myself staring at her silky legs. Fuck! All the filthy things I would do to this archangel if I had the chance…

I licked my lips and smirked, I could feel myself getting hard but I don't think she noticed, This bitch must be trying my patience, If I hadn't known any better I would say she's trying something…

''Now kiss me if I'm wrong but you did that on purpose didn't you doll face?'', She blushed and pouted before beginning to yell at me, ''No I didn't do it on purpose you fucking creep!'', I bit my lip, I'm not even going to try concealing the fact she drove me crazy, ''So you owe me a kiss, babe?'', Suddenly she grabbed her shoe and threw it at me, knocking me back, that stung like a bitch! She would pay for that! ''Shit!'', I grunted as I stood in silence with my head down. Fuck. I felt my anger growing, She's tried my patience far too much and I haven't even got her fucking name out of her!

''Mm… Doll face you shouldn't have done that… Do you know who I am?'',

Damnit! I'm getting mad, I can't fucking control this! I heard her squeak out a no before taking the knife out my pocket. ''My name is Alfred… But you can just call me…'', I looked up into her frightened eyes and smirked, I could feel the madness pulsating through me.

''Why you can just call me the Killer…''.

* * *

><p>I can't be standing here with him. No. I can't be standing here with the killer, The serial killer! Oh but fuck he's sexy when he's mad… <em>What?! He's trying to kill you, You stupid bitch!<em>, I couldn't help it! He started walking towards me with a crazed look in his eye and I turned and ran, I didn't know where to go, there wasn't anywhere else to go, He had locked the front door. I decided my best shot was the bathroom, at least until he'd calmed down!

I ran into the bathroom and shut the door locking it tight. I sat on the floor in terror as he viciously kicked the door, ''C'mon beautiful! Won't you let me in?!'', I sat cowered in the corner. How could this happen? Just yesterday I had a mother, a family, a life! And now my mother's dead and I'm in a motel with no clue where I am with a serial killer trying to kill me! He was still battering the door. ''Alfred, Please!'', that's all I could do, Plead and beg for him to stop. He kept thumping on the door, ''Open the door or you'll regret it!'', I took a deep breath and stood up, the door was nearly off it's hinges, It would break any moment…

So I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Not even a miniscule fraction of a second after I opened the door it was thrown open by Alfred. Who glared at me crazily with a blind fury in his eyes. I took a couple of steps back in fear and whimpered as Alfred smiled, ''There you are beautiful…'', Alfred grabbed my collar and pulled me towards him. I can't possibly explain the fear running through my veins.

''I-It was you wasn't it?'',

He smiled devilishly and picked me up wrapping my legs round him, ''whatever it is, Yes. it most likely was.'', He walked me over to the bed and threw me onto it, The craze in his eyes was fading. I moved back on the bed until I couldn't go back anymore and he just stared at me with a blank expression, I shed a tear. ''You killed my mum… You sent that text… You're the serial killer…'', He nodded his head, ''Well done, Smart and beautiful~'', I shook my head, ''Kill me too…'', All anger melted from his face and he suddenly looked extremely sad, ''Why would you want that? Don't you value your life?'', I shook my head, ''I have nothing to live for…'', I think he was stable again, That was fucking terrifying…

He got onto the bed and crawled over to me until he was on top of me, ''Nothing?'', I nodded, ''everything I knew is gone…'', He smiled softly, ''That… That doesn't mean you can't make a new life…'', before I could answer he softly pressed our lips together.

What?

I blushed and inwardly panicked, Oh god, He's kissing me! It's so soft… I never imagined a serial killer would have the kissing skills of a god! He bit and licked my bottom lip and my eyes fluttered closed, He carefully slid his tongue into my mouth and I let out a moan as he pressed his leg in between mine, He pulled back slowly and I looked into his eyes, I just kissed my mum's killer! I kissed a serial killer! I kissed the boy who only moments ago had a knife in his hand ready to slit my throat!

But I didn't care…

I loved that about him, I loved the danger…

* * *

><p>''Nothing?'',<p>

I looked down at her, How could she have nothing?, ''Everything I knew is gone…''. For the first time in years I felt bad for a homicide. In fact. For the first time ever. Why did I get so irritated at her? '' 'That… That doesn't mean you can't make a new life…'', She looked up at me and I couldn't control myself anymore, I couldn't miss out on this chance. I carefully pressed our lips together and pushed my leg in-between hers, This was my first kiss in a long time… Needless to say my appearance put a lot of woman off…

We kissed for a while longer, She's an amazing kisser! I pulled back slowly and just looked into her eyes. Suddenly the thing I thought could never happen. Happened.

Alfred, the killer, The cold-blooded, merciless, un-forgiving and ruthless hunter.

Had fallen in love.

With a girl he knew absolutely nothing about…

* * *

><p>We shared a gaze for about 5 minutes before I pushed him of me, ''Y-You idiot!'', He looked totally broken. ''I… Sorry…'', He got up and pulled his hoodie on. I felt my cheeks light up, ''T-That was… my first kiss…''. He froze and I could hear him breath deeply, He was evidently deep in thought. ''I'm sorry…''. I smiled sadly, ''No it's ok… you couldn't have known… and besides... I..'', He looked at me trying to conceal his hopeful look. I let out a slight giggle, ''I enjoyed it… You're really good at that, trust me!'', He went deep into thought again, ''Ah… I see…'', He sighed, ''Please…'', I looked at him in question, Why was he swiftly so gentle and quiet? How could he go from psychotic killer to a shy, typical adolescent boy so quick?<p>

''Please may I know your name? It will be the answer to an unanswerable question…'',

I smiled, ''Yeah… ok, my name is Alice…'', He let out a shaky sigh, ''I think I'll just call you Thorn…'', I smiled, ''that's so cool! Yeah!'', How can I be so damn open to this monster?

''Hmm… Or maybe Thorny… Or thornless rose… The possibilities are endless… Black rose?'',

He was looking out the window in a daze while he said all this, ''Just stick with Thorn or Alice.'', He nodded, ''Very well, If you will excuse me I have business to attend to…'', I saw him walk out still in a daze; I knew this because he walked into the door on his way out.

* * *

><p>I stared into those beautiful green eyes. I couldn't help how my heart was pounding, This can't happen to me. I'm a killer not a lover…<p>

Then she pushed me back, ''Y-You idiot!'', I had ruined it all, Why did I have to concede defeat and kiss her? Now she'll always see me as this monster, Can I not have the opportunity to provide evidence of my significance? I looked at her searching for a shred of forgiveness; I've under no circumstances begged mercy from anyone before now! I sighed, ''I…Sorry…'', I couldn't find my words, Could it be I was sick of being alone? I got up and put on my hoodie and stared out the window, It was raining…

''T-That was… my first kiss…'',

I froze and I felt a blush creep over my cheeks, First kiss? I wanted to tell her how honoured I was to be her first, How it filled me with joy but all that came out was…

''I'm sorry…'',

You idiot! Tell her how you really feel! ''No it's ok… you couldn't have known… and besides... I…'', I tried not to show how desperate I was for her to say she loved it, Maybe she didn't…

''I enjoyed it… You're really good at that, trust me!'',

I died.

That was it.

I looked out the window, she doesn't hate me! Maybe… maybe she likes me? _Oh shut up Alfredf, Check yourself!_ Oh come on she said she liked it didn't she? _Yeah doesn't mean she gives a damn about you! You killed her mother remember?_

Oh right…

''Ah…I see…'', I sighed, She wouldn't like me… I should've known from the start. ''Please…Please may I know your name? It will be the answer to an unanswerable question…'', The question?

Who has Al the killer fallen madly in love with? Who is the one person who could bring out the real Alfred? Who is the one person he would give everything to?

''Yeah… ok, my name is Alice…'',

Alice… makes sense… beautiful, graceful and elegant. Alice is the answer to the question.

''I think I'll just call you Thorn…'',

Hmm... Yes she has the damn attitude, Thorn it is… _''that's so cool! Yeah!''_ Oh no wait! ''Hmm… Or maybe Thorny… Or thornless rose… The possibilities are endless… Black rose?'', I was still gazing out the window; I wanted her all for my own…

''Just stick with Thorn or Alice.'',

''Very well, If you will excuse me I have business to attend to…'', I had to kill. Argh… great timing insanity good going bro!

_Hey Al, If that was her first kiss. She's a virgin._

And _boom._

I _walked_ into the _fucking _door.

Smooth move, Alfred.

**Smooth. Move.**


	10. My Demons Are Beautiful

_I'm so sorry these are so short and are literally terrible but I'm trying to bust out 13 oneshots in 3 days so give me a break T-T Please please please review and follow!_

**10th January 2015**

* * *

><p>It wasn't supposed to be this way.<p>

I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to break your heart. I didn't mean to leave you alone.

I didn't know how much I meant to you.

Maybe that was your fault, maybe you should have told me. Maybe you should have told me how much you loved me instead of pretending I didn't even exist.

Now you're making me and everyone else pay for your mistakes.

I wanted to be your equal. You wanted to be my superior.

I wanted to be your brother. You wanted to be my leader.

I wanted to be your only. You wanted me to be one of many.

Where did all that greed leave you in the end? Did you still think of yourself when you kneeled before me begging for my mercy?

I loved you. You used to be so great.

You used to be so great.

Your arrogance, Your greed, Your inflamed ego. They taught me so much.

You taught me what not to do when you have the world at your feet. You taught me how to survive on my own. You taught me about heartbreak and loneliness. I will never ever be alone again.

I won't wait for you anymore.

I will never wait around for you to decide I'm worth it again.

I am worth it.

I don't need your approval anymore.

I am the United States of America.

You are the one person that pushes me to do better. Not to impress you. To rub it in your face and grind you into the dirt.

I hate you for what you did.

I hate you.

I hate you.

Even though recently I have found myself letting you slip into my dreams.

With your beautiful emerald eyes and your polite smile.

I've found myself missing you again after all these years.

I became the biggest and the best.

Was it really for my people?

Was it really even for me?

Or did I just want you to see me as something other as brother…?

Did I just want your affection?

_Do I just want your affection?_

Did I just want you to love me?

_Do I just want you to love me?_

Did I just want you to prove how much I meant you to?

_Do I just want to mean something to you?_

You always taught me that the monsters were evil, ugly and disgusting.

You always said they would play with your mind and fuck with your head.

You said they lurked in the shadows and took pleasure in drinking blood.

You told me they would take what you loved.

You always lectured that I couldn't let them win.

What do I do when the monster is lonely, beautiful and charming?

But they still play with your mind and fuck with your head?

What if they prefer rain and sunshine and liked to drink tea instead?

What if they are what I loved? With pretty eyes and a perfect figure?

Do I let them win then?

Do I let you win, England?

_Do I let you win?_


	11. A Boy He Used To Know

_I apologize again for the fact these are so short. They will get longer._

**11th January 2015**

* * *

><p>''England! I'm gonna be a big country one day too!''.<p>

The small blonde boy bounced around in his little sailor uniform with a goofy smile on his face, much to the disapproval of the older nation sitting alone at the white table in the room. A glare was sent to the younger boy as he continued to dance around. The blue eyed boy jumped onto the table spilling the others tea in the process. England let out a growl as he stood up quickly, ''You bloody idiot! Look what you've done!''.

Sealand paid no mind to the others protests as he swung his legs in a childish manner. ''I'm gonna be the best country in the whole wide world!''.

With a growl the green eyed man snapped and slammed his fist onto the table, ''No! You are not a country! You never will be a country! You're a pathetic waste of space!''. England left swiftly leaving Sealand speechless. Other countries in the room who had heard the commotion were now either whispering amongst themselves or looking on in shock.

All but one.

''Yo… Sealand, come over here a minute lil' dude….''. Sealand turned to see America moving away from Prussia to a table of his own. The American sat down and looked up at Sealand with a sad smile before tapping the seat next to him. The small boy walked over slowly and took the seat next to the American. The older male sighed as Sealand rest his head on the desk, ''Why does England hate me..?''. The American thought for a minute before hesitating slightly. When he finally chose to speak he rest a hand on Sealand's back.

''It's not your fault… you see… You remind him of a boy he used to know. Someone very important to him.''. America was visibly upset. ''Someone… who _was_ very important to him…''. The younger boy listened intently with a scrunched face of confusion. ''That doesn't explain why he's so mean…''.

The older male adjusted his glasses. ''I'll tell you the full story. Then you'll understand.''

_The warm summer air danced through America's hair as he lay in the beautiful green fields._

_Talking about beautiful green…_

_England loomed over the other with a smile spread across his face, eyes full of life. America jumped up to hug his brother figure._

''The boy loved him so much. He would draw pictures of his brother but whenever he tried to show England he would be far too busy… He went away a lot, leaving the boy alone and that's when the boy began to rebel.''

''_You're never around anyway! I'll do what I want!'', His blue eyes burned with fire as America slapped some paperwork down to the floor. England was seething with rage. It had been like this for years now._

''_Pick it up, America.''_

''_No! I'm not going to listen to you anymore! I want to be free! I want my independence!''._

''Just like that the boy broke England's heart. England hasn't been the same ever since, he never lets anyone get close to him. He lost a child, a brother and a friend that day. That wasn't even the worst part…''

''_America, please stop this… We can go home. It can go back to how it was!''_

_Alone in the dirt, England kneeled at America's feet. The rain and the fear chilled him to the bone. Blue eyes filled with rage and regret bore into the older nation._

''_We will never be the same again. I hate you.''_

''He left him in the pouring rain. England never got over it. That's why he's so cold towards you, you remind him of the powerful boy who broke his heart…''.

Sealand was deep in thought. His blue eyes darted across the table as he took in all the information. ''That boy was wrong to leave England all alone!... Thanks for the story but I have to go now! Bye bye!'' Sealand jumped up and bounced out the room as America weakly waved goodbye. He groaned as he felt the sting of tears on his cheeks.

''I was wrong.''


	12. Chained (Pt1)

_This one is going to have 3/4 parts to it. I need to catch up on days. I started this project on the 11th so I've been writing one shots non-stop for 4 days. This will help the numbers._

**12th January 2015**

* * *

><p>The chains dug into the small omega's pale skin as the icy, winter air whistled through the desolate, abandoned apartment. It was cold and dark, not to mention damp. Arthur's jade eyes scanned the room to try and make out the figures of the other omega's also held captive in this primitive fashion. As his doe-like eyes focused he saw about 7 Omegas, all chained similar to him. Their bodies scattered the room and they were all deep into a night's slumber. Arthur was too scared to sleep; he just wanted to go home. His eyes looked up to the small window that let only a limited amount of moonlight through. The blonde omega sighed deeply, he would talk but it was forbidden.<p>

Bad things happened to omega's that didn't follow the rules.

Arthur continued to stare at the moon longingly, he wanted to feel the night's breeze in his hair and the cold, dew stained grass underneath his feet. Home…

Arthur missed home.

''Wake up! All of you get up and get against the wall!''.

The bellowing, sudden yell was followed by the metal door to the room Arthur and the other omegas were being kept being swung open, violently hitting against the wall with a deafening crash. All the omega's were dragged out of their sleep and got up as quick as humanly possible. Arthur included. The small blonde fell over himself as he got up and stood with his back against the wall. Each of his tired limbs ached as two sleazy men walked into the room. Both were betas and both were extremely unattractive. They dragged their feet handing a blindfold to every omega in the room.

''You have a visitor! One of you will be going home with a very rich alpha looking for a mate. All of you are to be on your best behaviour! Anyone fucks this up they don't eat!''.

The murky brown eyes of one of the dealers landed on Arthur as he handed the small blonde a blindfold. ''All of you put on your blindfolds and wait here.''

As quickly as they came they left, leaving the young omega's blind and alone.


	13. Chained (pt2)

_Part two! Please review. Chapters will get longer! The reason i'm stretching this one out is so I have more days covered._

**13th January 2015**

The door was opened slowly and carefully, not like the last time. A handsome young gentleman walked in with a determined look on his face. One dealer followed him in and flipped a light switch, lighting up the room. The stranger let his striking blue eyes focus on the omegas before him. He adjusted his glasses slightly as a smile graced his face. ''I'm sorry about coming so late. I'm a night owl… I thought I'd have the best luck finding a promising mate if I came here while I was in my element.''

Arthur pricked his ears. This stranger liked night? Arthur adored the night time… Not to mention he was American. As shallow as it seemed he also had money…

That meant freedom from this hell and a warm bed. Frankly he didn't care if he had to warm the stranger's bed to get his own. Arthur swallowed his pride and straightened his back while letting one side of his toga softly roll of his shoulders to expose pale, silky skin. Untainted and pure with a hint of collarbone.

The strangers eyes swept the room again as he made a decision. His accent dripped of his words as he turned to the dealer, ''I like three of them, I wish to interview them separately to make my decision.''. The dealer nodded almost immediately as he put on an exaggerated smile. ''Yes sir! What three are to your liking?'' The blue eyed customer pointed to three and the dealer nodded. ''Ah… If you wait in room 5 we'll send each of them along individually.'' The American nodded and left swiftly as an evil smirk crossed the dealer's face. Arthur waited patiently as his heart raced. He needed this. He really needed this.

The dealer cleared his throat. ''Feliciano Vargas, you are number one.''. He unchained the excited auburn haired boy and sent him along after instructing him to only take of his blindfold if asked. Arthur bit his lip, not as if Feli needed the mask! He slept half the time anyway!

Arthur's insecurities gnawed at him. Was he not attractive enough? Was he too revealing? Maybe the stranger didn't like blonds…

10 minutes passed and Feli was escorted back into the room and chained up. The dealer cleared his throat once more and Arthur held his breath.

Please.

Please.

Please.

''Arthur Kirkland? You are number two.''.

Arthur let out a huge sigh of relief. He was going to be perfect. He just had to be as attractive as possible, forget morals you need to survive. Arthur began thinking up a plan as he was unchained and led to a room. He was pushed into the room and the door was shut behind him.

They were alone.


	14. Chained (Pt3)

_Still short sorry._

**14th January 2015.**

* * *

><p>Arthur straightened up and felt around before sitting down on the chair opposite the stranger. There was a couple of moments of silence as the American studied Arthur closely, after a while he took a deep breath and a smile spread across his face. ''You're damn gorgeous…''. Arthur as shaking slightly with nerves, if you could fall in love with a voice Arthur had done it. ''Thank you very much, sir… I truly wish I could say the same but I can't see you…''.<p>

''Do you want to see me, princess?''. Arthur flushed a deep red which didn't go unnoticed by the blue eyed Alpha that sat across from him. ''Yes sir I would…''. The alpha stood and calmly walked over to the other, burying his face in the crook of the others neck. He inhaled deeply as Arthur let out a soft whimper, he hadn't been touched like this before and this wasn't exactly scandalous…

''You're very lonely.'', The alpha stroked Arthur's hair softly, ''I have a couple of questions before I let you see me, princess… answer them well and you'll never be lonely again.''. Arthur's heart beat quickened as he stuttered out a quiet agreement. The American ran a hand through his blond hair and pulled back with a smirk,

''My name is Alfred F. Jones. I'm looking for an omega that can tend to the house and raise my children. I am a very busy man and run a string of highly successful businesses around the world. You are very beautiful, yes but I like a challenge… I want you to have fire. Passion. Could you do that for me?''.

Arthur thought for a moment. He was certainly fiery and passionate. Housework wasn't even a chore for him, children however scared him. The emerald eyed omega took a deep breath and spoke with confidence, making sure his accent was prominent. Alfred certainly noticed.

''Yes sir, I can do all of the mentioned.''.

Slowly pulling of the other's blindfold, the alpha smirked. This was a test. If Arthur was to turn round he proved to be careless, impatient and desperate. If he didn't turn to face the rather attractive alpha he was powerful, independent and obedient. Alfred couldn't help but lick his lips lightly as he stood behind the other, blindfold in hand.

''So… What's your name, kitten?''.

Arthur stared at the grey wall across from him as his vision focused; he smiled softly as he replied to the charming American accent. ''My name is Arthur Kirkland, sir…''. Alfred smirked lightly, noting that Arthur hadn't turned around.

''What a beautiful name… very English and elegant, it suits you, princess…''.

Arthur felt a blush creep across his cheeks, ''Thank you, sir…''.

There was a couple of minutes of pure silence as Alfred thought hard, Arthur was beautiful, refined, smart… not to mention obedient and downright attractive. He has no problem with housework and children. The other omega was far too excitable…

''Arthur. You may turn round now.''.

Arthur took a deep breath and silently wished for a charming face to match such a charming voice and personality.


	15. Chained (Pt4)

_THIS IS LITERALLY A FILLER IT'S TINY._

**15th January 2015**

* * *

><p>Blonde hair, blue eyes, gorgeous body…<p>

The omegas heart raced and his doe like eyes widened. ''You're… very handsome.''. Alfred softly placed a hand on Arthur's slim shoulder, ''Beautiful green eyes… You're so beautiful…''.

In that moment they felt a spark shoot up their spines. A feeling both had been taught about ever since they were children. A signal you were soul mates.

Alfred stayed silent for a moment processing what had happened, ''You… You're my soul mate…''. Arthur blushed and carefully wrapped his arms round the other, ''I guess I am… and I yours…''. Blue eyes met green as Alfred broke into a wide smile. ''I can give you anything in the world, I have money. I'll give you anything you desire…''.

Arthur pulled back and subconsciously pouted. ''No! I don't need money… I want love… I want to be loved…''. Alfred smiled softly. ''You will have all my love… I gave up all hope of finding my soul mate… but you're here. I found you…''.

Arthur let a blush cross his face as he giggled. Alfred beamed. ''It's settled… you're mine. You're my omega.''


	16. Chained (pt5)

_Again I'm sorry these are ridiculously short but if I don't make these short I'll never catch up._

**16th January 2015.**

* * *

><p>The payment was made and the ride home was like a whole new world to Arthur. Once they had got home he cuddled into the blonde he had learnt was his soul mate and nothing had ever felt so right. The fire burned as a smile crossed Alfred's face. ''You really haven't had a real bed before?'' Arthur let out a short giggle, ''Not a warm one!''.<p>

Alfred smiled sadly, ''Darling… you'll be in my bed every night. It will be warm and comfortable. You'll always be safe…''. Arthur felt a blush creep across his cheeks as he softly pressed their lips together. It was like magic, soft and sweet. Their hearts raced but they wanted more. Lips turned to tongues and hands became tangled in each others hair.

Only moments later Arthur was sprawled on the bed with blue eyes looking down on him. ''I want to be your mate.'' Short and simple and Arthur liked it that way.

With a nod and a smile Alfred took off his belt.

That's when the fear set in.


	17. Chained (pt6)

_Sorry for the short. NSWF next chapter._

**17th January 2015**

* * *

><p>Arthur held his hand out, ''W-Wait… I've never done this before.''. Alfred smiled softly and put a gentle hand on the others head. ''You're forgetting that all omegas are virgins until they mate…''.<p>

''Ah…''

''I won't hurt you. We're meant to be remember?... I… I love you…''.

Arthur's heart raced and he bit his lip. ''Do it. I want you.''. Alfred began undressing himself and smirked, ''It's kinda hot when you talk like that…''.

Arthur felt a spark inside him and his animal instincts set in. The small omega started giving off a scent of arousal as a blush crept over his face. Alfred picked up the scent and his eyes clouded over in lust. ''My omega needs to be played with.''. Arthur undressed himself and Alfred locked his eyes on the other. Once Arthur was undressed he bit his lip and looked up to his Alpha with pleading eyes. ''I've waited my whole life for a handsome Alpha to take me…''. Alfred pinned the other to the bed and let a smirk cross his face, ''Am I your handsome Alpha?''

''Not yet~ Why don't you change that?~''


	18. Chained (pt7) END

_That's it! After the next one it will be one a day and the chapters will not only be long but they'll be good. I apologize again for how terrible all these have been so far but I started this project on the 11th so I had a lot of catching up to do. 18 one shots in a week is pretty good._

**18th January 2015.**

* * *

><p>In a mix of passion filled kisses and breathy moans a thought prevailed in both their heads.<p>

''_Mine.''_

Alfred gently pulled back and spread the other's legs, looking down at the other with eyes laced with love and wanting. He carefully put three of his fingers in the omega's mouth and the green eyed omega sucked nervously. Alfred delved into his thoughts. He couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten; he went searching for a mate and accidentally found the one. Not many actually find their soul mate, most have to settle.

Alfred carefully removed his fingers from Arthur's mouth and smiled, ''This will feel… weird. Only at first…''. Arthur only nodded in response. Alfred slipped one of his fingers inside the other, making extra sure to be gentle. Arthur wriggled around uncomfortably before getting into a position that made it comfortable. Blue eyes watched the other carefully, taking in ever aspect of the other's body. He was perfect. A small whimper escaped Arthur's mouth as Alfred pushed in a second finger. Alfred's heart beat quickened, an overwhelming sense of love washed over him as he pushed in the third finger. That earned him and groan of discomfort followed by a moan of pleasure.

After preparing the other the butterflies in his stomach began to grow restless. With sweaty palms and bruised lips, Alfred slowly pushed into the other. Arthur had never felt a feeling like this before, he moaned softly. This was all so new for both of them but they weren't unhappy by any means. After meaningful thrusts and soft words of encouragement and love they both came to their end. Letting warm and happiness fill them.

A smile spread over Arthur's face. ''I love the night… so it's no wonder I've fallen for someone with eyes as bright as stars.''


	19. Cold Jaded eyes

_I'VE FINALLY CAUGHT UP. From now on the chapter's will be longer I promise! please review._

**19th January 2015.**

* * *

><p>I've never saw green as a sad colour until I delved into your eyes. Laced with darkness and misery, they pierced through my heart and soul. I've never felt so much pain and undeniable suffering. Your expression was blank and your eyes were dull, glassy and dead. I thought back to the day they were like beautiful emerald orbs, bright and so very beautiful. I'd sent myself into a spiralling state of denial. I didn't want to believe you were miserable. I didn't want to believe I hadn't protected you. I didn't want to believe you wanted relief in the form of death.<p>

As we stood face-to face in the dark room I could see nothing but your eyes, nothing but your pain. I couldn't have asked enough.

Why?

I just wanted to know what I could do to make you happy again. I just wanted to know what I could do to make your broken heart beat once again.

I've not been there.

I swear from now on I will be.

I won't ever turn away the chance to say I love you again. I won't ever let you leave me.


	20. Watch Your Back

**20****th**** January 2015.**

* * *

><p>The fair haired servant knocked on the door softly to announce his arrival. Nervously, he entered the large room making sure to close the door behind him. He kept his line of sight down as he bowed out of respect.<p>

''My Queen… The next King still hasn't been found.''.

Green eyes ripped through the servant as the Queen felt rage bubble inside him, ''What do you mean?! I need a King now! The people won't wait much longer, you idiot!''. As if on queue the Queen picked up a small handheld mirror and threw it against the wall, shattering it into pieces. The attractive servant boy jumped at the sound but remained calm as the queen strode up to him with a certain determination burning behind those royal eyes.

''I grow restless. I have needs you know… Needs only a real man could fulfill.''.

A soft hand cupped the blue eyed servants chin, pulling his face up so their gaze met. Alfred, the small American servant, cowered back slightly. It was known that all servants dare not look the queen or any royal in the eyes; it was the biggest form of disrespect.

''You're scared. It's pathetic. A real man would look me in the eyes, a real man wouldn't follow rules so willingly.''.

The English accent was venomous; Alfred felt great pity for the future king. A queen this arrogant would prove to be a challenge. Blue eyes searched green before Alfred stood up straight and proud, speaking with confidence.

''Yes, my Queen. Your eyes are beautiful, much like the flourishing forests at the edge of the kingdom after rainfall. That's when they are the greenest, the most striking. Your eyes remind me of that beauty. Forgive me for speaking out of my place however even the elves known for their beauty hold not a candle to you.''.

Alfred finished with a charming yet sincere smile as the Queen backed down, his harsh demeanour cracked as a red tinted his cheeks. ''Oh my… No man from kingdom near or far has spoken about me so poetically, I've never heard of a servant boy so handsome and refined…''. The Queen took his hand from Alfred's chin and placed it lovingly on his chest. ''Alas… I've never been to the Elven forests…''. Alfred dared to place a gentle hand on the smaller man's pale, soft cheek. Green eyes looked up with a love locked away within them. ''I must escort you one day, fair Queen. If that is permitted…''.

Alfred lowered himself onto one knee, carefully taking the queen's hand and kissing it gently. ''Forgive me… I haven't introduced myself. I am Alfred F. Jones, forever at your service.''. The queen smiled softly, ''Dearest Alfred, I am Arthur Kirkland. I beg of you to call me by that name when we are alone.''. Alfred got up before bowing and walking over to the shattered glass on the floor, cleaning it up silently. Green eyes watched like a lovesick schoolgirl. This servant was handsome and undeniably charming. Arthur felt himself become infatuated with the young servant although that was forbidden. A Queen should only want their King.

Then again… There isn't a king yet.

After cleaning up the glass Alfred turned to face the Queen who let a smirk cross his face as he slowly closed the space in between them, ''My Alfred, you're a very charming boy… No girlfriend?''. The Queen dragged a hand down the other's chest as blue eyes lit up with daring intent, ''No. I doubt I shall ever see another as beautiful as you, I have no interest in women.''. A fire sparked in green eyes as a hand slip up the servant's shirt, ''Perfect~ Tell me Alfred, Would you be as kind as to serve your queen?~''.

Alfred didn't think of the consequences as he lifted his shirt above his head, ''I am at your disposal, my beautiful Arthur~.''.

The smaller male smirked as he looked over the other's bare chest, ''You aren't of peasant blood, young Alfred. If you were you would not have gotten this far.''. The tiniest hint of dark brown rest on Alfred's ribs, that undeniably caught his attention.

''You have a mark?''.

Alfred bit his lip, ''No… I am not of royal blood.''.

Alfred was met with silence as Arthur backed away, eyes widened with shock. His blue eyes filled with panic as they were met by green laced with tears.

''It's you… You're my king.''.

''I don't have a mark.''.

Arthur let a tear roll down his cheek, ''you bloody idiot! It's on your back!''. The colour drained from Alfred's cheek, how could he have been so stupid? He never once checked his back! He didn't feel the need, he didn't believe there was any possibility he was king.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as soft lips pressed against his own. His whole body relaxed as Arthur smiled. ''My king… You have proved yourself to be a real man worthy of my time and body.''.

With a teasing smirk Arthur let the material of his long purple nightdress slip off his shoulder. ''Although it is frowned upon, I would have no qualms about you claiming what's rightfully yours...''.

With a smile and a soft kiss to the forehead Alfred replied. ''My Queen, tonight I will show you only love and devotion…''.

The kingdom rejoiced as their king rose to power. Arthur couldn't have wished for a better husband. They did not meet on traditional terms and they certainly weren't reunited by such either. Yet they lived happily and their reign was one all admire to this day.


	21. Tear My Heart In Two(pt1)

_This one is short because I want to continue it. Please review I haven't gotten any yet and tbh I don't know if this is worth continuing..._

**21st January 2015.**

* * *

><p>The young American sat in the quaint café he had made a habit of visiting during his lunch break. It's not that he particularly liked the food or even the café itself. No, Alfred had come in two weeks ago because the McDonalds he usually went to was closed for renovation. Of course the McDonalds renovations had stopped by now but Alfred kept coming to this café every single day.<p>

He had seen the most beautiful guy he had ever laid eyes on.

He was speechless as he gave the young, handsome waiter his order. He stuttered out his words which was surprising considering Alfred was usually a very confident speaker. How could he help it? He was lost in those gorgeous green eyes and he didn't want to miss a word that silky English accent uttered.

So here he was two weeks later in the same café, the same waiter took his order every single day and he still hadn't had the guts to ask him out. He had figured out his name was Arthur though!

Day by day it would go on and Alfred was no closer to getting the guy's number as he had been two weeks ago. Alfred would lie alone at nights until the waiters smiling face would flash through his mind. He truly was gorgeous and his doe-like eyes were enough to make Alfred feel safe enough to sleep.

As Alfred sat in the café alone he jumped at the bell ringing behind him, signalling someone had just entered the small café. Alfred turned round, hoping to see the handsome waiter but instead found himself staring at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She looked so much like the waiter! She had the same gorgeous green eyes and the same silky blonde hair except so much longer. She was dressed in a uniform and put on a green apron as she looked around the room resting her eyes on Alfred. With a bright smile she walked over. Alfred's heart beat quickened as she spoke softly in a higher English accent than the handsome waiter. ''It's you again! You've been coming in an awful lot… The usual?''.

Alfred blinked a couple of times in pure shock, she had seen him before?! She couldn't have! He would have noticed her!

''Alice can you hurry up with that table?''. An annoyed Italian accent came from the back room and the small English girl's face lit up red.

Alice turned to the manager and falsely smiled before turning back to Alfred, ''You sure are quiet… I'll take that as a yes.''. As she sauntered away a pain struck Alfred deep in his chest. He felt guilty but also confused.

Both Alice and Arthur were perfect.


End file.
